Young Love, My Brother
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru really did care for Inu Yasha as a brother. A flashback of when Inu Yasha was a baby and how much Sesshoumaru loved him. R&R please!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


**** Okay, me knows people have already done a story like this, but I just had to do it in my own words. You probably think of me as crazy, but arent we all? Well, please R&R. Thanks alot for reading! ****  
  
Young Love, My Brother  
  
I yawned and sat up, brushing the silver hair from infront of my face. Stretching, I could feel the bones in my lean body crack. The sound, the wonderful sound. It brought me back to what I had done the night before. I, Sesshoumaru, killed the pethetic humans who mocked him, poked fun of him. If only they knew of the pain and the horror he had to go through. They would never understand though, never!  
  
As I was trying to stand up I felt something move out from under me. Looking down I smiled and picked up the small bundle. My young newly born brother. He was so young and inocent. How could those humans laugh at him just because of him being what he was. Holding him close, I shook young Inu Yasha awake lightly. He whined and looked up at me with his large gold eyes. Giggling, he reached up and grabbed some of my long hair. I smiled down at him and held him close, not wanting to put him down. He was small for a demon child, but even so, he was still good. I loved him even though he was a half breed. Such a nasty word isent it, half breed. I sighed and stood up, climbing out of my warm bed and placed young Inu-chan down. He giggled again and looked up at me.  
  
" Dont move Inu-chan, Im just getting on some warmer clothes. Stay there."  
  
He just smiled up at me in response. I nodded at him, knowing he could not understand me. Walking out I saw the woman, his mother. I spat and walked toward my cleaner clothes. They were folded nicely, thanks to the young woman. I hated her, I realized. Hated her because of her being a human. But then why did I love Inu Yasha so much? I couldent answer myself, It was just a question that would have to wait for another day.  
  
Slipping on the clothes, I grabbed my armor and started back toward my bedroom. Walking in, I sighed and looked toward the bed, preparing to see Inu's large gold eyes staring up at me cutely. He wasent there! I looked franticly around for my younger brother, terrified.  
  
' Where in the seven hells could he be. I wasent gone three minutes!' I cried in my mind.  
  
Apon hearing a large crashed, I realized where he was. The kitchen. I ran back there as fast as I could. Inu was sitting on the floor crying. Several dishes had fallen and smashed dow n apon him. I scooped him up and raced toward the lake. Sitting him down, I ripped off the sleeve of my clothes and dipped it in the water. I placed the clothe on my poor brothers woulnds on his head, only to have Inu cry harder.  
  
" Calm down young one, your okay now. Just some flesh wounds, calm down." I whispered to him kindly, rocking him in my arms.  
  
Inu-chan looked up at me, trying not to cry. He grabbed at my clothes and burried his face in them ashamed. I couldent help it, I felt bad for him. He was so young and growing up so fast. I could hear the villagers before they came. The young teenagers walking toward us, mocking and laughing at my poor brother. I tried to hold in a growl, but it was to late. I jumped up, Inu still in my arms, and slashed at the boys. They cried out and ran toward their warm homes where they thought it was safe. Inu stopped crying as I landed on the ground. He just looked up at me with his eyes wide and smiled.  
  
" Niichan." he mumbled.  
  
His first word. Pride welled up in me and I held him close. He giggled and curled up to me, and thats where we slept.  
  
~  
  
I looked at the sleeping form of a now 18 year old Inu Yasha, remembering that wonderful day. How life had been so different then, so peaceful. I missed them, though I wont admit it. Now him and I are enemies, and nothing can change that.  
  
Looking at him one last time, I spun around and began walking away.  
  
" Goodbye for now brother, untill I see you again. No matter what happens in the future, I hope in your heart you know that I really do love you, but we must stay enemies, must fight for life. I will stop at nothing to kill you and gain your sword. Goodbye."  
  
**** I am such a retard. Im sorry for writing that, please dont flame me to bad! I must be really high. My bad. Well, R&R please. Thanks! **** 


End file.
